O Relutante
by britael
Summary: Um Harry Potter adulto e relutante é enviado ao passado para salvar uma nação do domínio de Voldemort, porém para que ele não fuja novamente, mais alguém volta com ele. Não contém Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Declaração: Nada que tenha o nome de Harry Potter é de minha propriedade, com excessão dos 7 livros na minha prateleira. Não me processe, pois o você apenas estaria perdendo tempo e dinheiro. Não tenho nada que valha alguma coisa para alguém. (tá bom, eu tenho um carro, mas ele é velho e não vale quase nada...)

Resumo: Um Harry Potter adulto e relutante é enviado ao passado para salvar uma nação do domínio de Voldemort, porém para que ele não fuja novamente, mais alguém volta com ele. Não contém Slash.

Nota do autor: Se você gostar da história e quiser ser um Beta adiante-se! Eu realmente poderia usar alguém que me ajudasse a melhorar. Todo Feedback é bem vindo.

- * - * -

Capítulo 1 - Encontro na Praia

Era um belo dia de sol. A praia de areias branquíssimas formava um cenário belíssimo com o céu de brigadeiro e o azul profundo do mar. Ou pelo menos era o que achava o homem que estava estirado na cadeira.

O homem podia ser considerado bonito, obviamente estava em forma e parecia estar entre os trinta e os quarenta anos de idade. Os cabelos muito pretos deixavam indícios de rebeldia, embora estivessem cortados tão curtos que apenas um observador muito cuidadoso pudesse perceber isso. Os olhos verdes eram extremamente perspicazes e atentos, mas estavam ocultos por óculos escuros que tornavam impossível distinguir sequer para onde ele estava olhando.

Enquanto bebericava uma cerveja estupidamente gelada o homem deitado sob o sol observava uma mulher se aproximar. Ela era pálida demais para alguém que fosse nativa e usava uma roupa de banho que, de tão conservadora, chegava a ser embaraçosa na praia brasileira. Os cabelos castanhos eram crespos demais e muito malcuidados, revelando alguém que prestava pouca atenção a sua apresentação. E foi com curiosidade que ele observou essa estranha aproximar-se.

"_Você não é um homem fácil de se achar."_ a mulher falou em inglês, com um pronúncia britânica acentuada.

"_Eu geralmente obtenho o que quero, e ser achado era algo que eu não desejava. Mas já que está aqui, por que não se senta e toma uma cerveja? Pode começar me dizendo quem é, e o que quer."_ O homem respondeu na mesma língua, porém seu sotaque, apesar de também ser britânico, era muito menos acentuado.

A mulher hesitou, parecendo um pouco desapontada, depois sentou-se, mas não deitou-se como o outro.

"_Eu pensei que me reconheceria. Afinal já fomos amigos, os melhores amigos..."_ Ela falou com uma voz baixa e desanimada.

"_Já tive muitos amigos ao longo dos anos. Alguns muito bons, mas o tempo é implacável, e infelizmente não me lembro de você."_ O homem pareceu displicente em seu comentário, mas internamente procurava identificar a mulher que parecia tão familiar. Ela contudo não conseguiu ler sua face e apenas virou o rosto para o mar par não encará-lo.

"_Estudamos juntos. Uma escola na Escócia."_ A mulher respondeu sem muita convicção.

"_Hogwarts? Espere... Hermione? É você?"_ O homem pareceu muito surpreso e não faz o menor esforço para esconder isso.

"_Eu não mudei tanto assim Harry, ao contrário de você..."_ Ela voltou-se novamente para o homem ao lado, com o rosto fechado e uma expressão de irritação.

"_Que bom revê-la garota! Faz o que? Vinte anos?"_ Harry apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, bebendo mais um gole de seu copo.

"_Garota?"_ Hermione estreita os olhos para Harry de forma perigosa. _"Como pode agir assim tão levianamente? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos?"_

Harry dá de ombros. _"Passei por muitas coisas ao longo dos anos. Muitas coisas melhores, e também piores, do que Hogwarts. Minha infância não é algo que eu goste de remoer muito."_ O comentário foi desferido num tom neutro, mas Hermione percebeu uma grande dose de hostilidade nele.

A mulher estava chocada. Como ele podia ignorar tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts? Como ele podia todas as aventuras, e desventuras, nas quais havia participado? Engolindo suas dúvidas e suas opiniões, Hermione concentrou-se em sua missão, o objetivo de sua viajem através do atlântico ao país tropical.

"_Harry, você deve ter recebido informações, você deve ter lido algo a respeito do que aconteceu... Tudo o que aconteceu depois que você saiu da Inglaterra..."_ Hermione simplesmente começou a falar, como se fosse um discurso ensaiado, com a cabeça baixa e a voz modulada perfeitamente, provavelmente para uma longa explanação de história britânica recente.

"_Eu sei tudo que aconteceu Hermione. Eu simplesmente não me importo. Cada um recebe aquilo que merece. O mundo é grande o suficiente para que eu não precise me preocupar com o que acontece numa ilha do outro lado do oceano."_ E com um gesto com a mão apontou genericamente para o mar, mas era perceptível que ele estava ficando irritado com o rumo da conversa.

Isso a chocou. Quem era essa pessoa e o que ela havia feito com o Harry Potter que ela conhecia? Mas antes que ela pudesse organizar os seus pensamentos de forma coesa, ele continuou. _"Eu lembro que você era teimosa, mas achei que você finalmente tivesse tomado juízo e desistido de lutar por aquele buraco. Mas não, você tinha que vir até aqui e tentar me convencer a voltar não? Deixe-me adivinhar, você deve ser integrante de um grupo, provavelmente chamado 'Resistência' ou algo do gênero, e juntos acharam que se conseguissem me trazer de volta eu iria lutar a sua guerra por vocês. Sim, claro! Eu ia chutar o traseiro de Voldemort e o mundo iria se tornar um lugar cor-de-rosa cheio de unicórnios e arco-iris..."_

Perturbada demais para formar palavras, Hermione simplesmente ficou sentada, abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'água.

"_Quer saber? O sol está quente demais e a minha cerveja está 'choca'. Eu vou voltar para a minha ESPOSA, pois ela deve estar me esperando. Se você fosse tão esperta quanto eu achava que você era, arrumaria um lugar por aqui ou em algum outro lugar e nunca mais atravessaria o Atlântico. Mas você não é, então só posso dizer para você o seguinte: Desista! Eu não vou ajudá-la! Vá embora e não me procure de novo."_ E com isso Harry foi embora, deixando a perplexa mulher para trás.

* * *

Foram necessários dois dias para que Hermione colocasse suas idéias em ordem. A idéia de abordar Harry diretamente, obviamente, não havia sido a mais adequada. Como a mulher inteligente que era, ela começou a repensar o que devia fazer para conseguir convencê-lo a voltar. E para isso ela precisava entendê-lo melhor. Precisava rever a história dos anos em que ele havia sumido. Mas como ela não podia extrair isso dele, ela teria de apelar para o seu ponto fraco. O mesmo ponto fraco que a havia ajudado a encontrar o desaparecido. A esposa.

A esposa... As buscas pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, ou, mais adequadamente, o homem-que-desapareceu, tinham todas sido absolutamente infrutíferas até um evento catalizador. O sr. Potter era impossível de se achar, mas a sra. Potter não. Quinze anos de busca haviam resultado em informações desconexas e imprecisas. Todos aqueles enviados para abordá-lo chegavam com meses de atraso, às vezes anos. E foi apenas um encontro fortuito com a relutante viúva de Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, que trouxe a tona o nome de Gabriele Delacour, ou, como era agora chamada, Gabriele Potter.

Os resultados da busca tornaram-se significativamente mais relevantes com os novos parâmetros. A Sra. Potter não era alguém que pudesse se disfarçar com facilidade e o casal não se comportava como alguém que estava se escondendo. Eles porém viajavam muito, sempre indo aos lugares mais exóticos e caros do mundo mágico. O Sr. Potter aparentemente não era alguém que tivesse problemas financeiros, diferentemente do pequeno grupo do qual Hermione fazia parte, e era difícil para eles freqüentar os mesmos locais que o casal parecia apreciar.

Porém, uma praia freqüentada por trouxas no Brasil era algo dentro do orçamento e Hermione foi considerada aquela com mais chances de conseguir alistar o Sr. Potter para o movimento. Mas agora havia ficado claro que para que isso acontecesse, ela precisaria entendê-lo melhor. E para tal, ela precisaria da ajuda de Gabriele

Localizar a veela na cidade brasileira não foi difícil. Localizá-la sozinha e sem o perigo de ser interrompida pela aparição súbita de Harry, sim. Nove dias após o encontro com Harry, Hermione viu uma oportunidade quando o mesmo saiu para pescar com alguns amigos, deixando a esposa em casa sozinha durante o dia.

E foi numa manhã ensolarada que a inglesa bateu a porta da casa de praia dos Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaração: Nada que tenha o nome de Harry Potter é de minha propriedade, com excessão dos 7 livros na minha prateleira. Não me processe, pois o você apenas estaria perdendo tempo e dinheiro. Não tenho nada que valha alguma coisa para alguém. (tá bom, eu tenho um carro, mas ele é velho e não vale quase nada...)

Resumo: Um Harry Potter adulto e relutante é enviado ao passado para salvar uma nação do domínio de Voldemort, porém para que ele não fuja novamente, mais alguém volta com ele. Não contém Slash.

Nota do autor: Se você gostar da história e quiser ser um Beta adiante-se! Eu realmente poderia usar alguém que me ajudasse a melhorar. Todo Feedback é bem vindo.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Entrevistando a Sra. Potter

Veelas são criaturas lindas. Parentes das ninfas elas usam a sua aparência como uma forma de defesa contra seus inimigos. Muitos se ressentem com elas por causa disso, dizem que é algo injusto, que elas são manipulativas e perigosas. Gabriele Potter não é nada disso e foi despreocupadamente e com um sorriso no rosto que ela abriu a porta para Hermione naquela manhã.

"_Ah, você deve ser Hermione... Harry me disse que você poderia me procurar. Por que não entra e fica a vontade?"_ A veela lança para a britânica um sorriso cativante e indica a sala ampla e arejada da casa. _"Posso lhe oferecer alguma bebida?"_

E ali estava Hermione na casa de Harry Potter. Pelo menos a última residência conhecida. Uma mansão grande e espaçosa, com mobílias caras e aspecto requintado, com uma vista paradisíaca para uma das praias mais exclusivas do litoral brasileiro. A experiência da bruxa com magia e o seu tempo como guerrilheira permite que ela reconheça inúmeros feitiços de proteção ocultos, o que revela alguém muito poderoso é o responsável pela segurança do lugar. Isso a encoraja. Harry Potter era alguém que sabia se cuidar muito bem e isso era importante se existisse alguma chance dele ajudá-la.

"_Gabriele, não nos conhecemos. Mas eu preciso conversar sobre Harry. Preciso saber o que aconteceu. Como ele acabou aqui no Brasil, vivendo como um príncipe..." _E isso era uma das coisas que mais incomodava a inglesa. Harry Potter, o mesmo garoto tímido que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar seus amigos, aquele que colocaria a vida de tantos outros na frente da sua estava mudado.

Ela estava certa em seu comentário. Harry vivia como um príncipe árabe. Ele tinha uma mansão e uma esposa linda. Ele vivia uma vida de prazeres e luxo, de pescarias e resourts, completamente despreocupado com a situação de sua terra natal e com o fato do o assassino dos seus pais reinar livremente sobre as pobres ilhas britânicas.

"_Bom, eu o convenci... Ele era tão, obcecado quando eu o conheci, sempre querendo mais e mais... Quando ele pediu a minha mão eu falei que só aceitaria se ele relaxasse. E foi o que ele fez, e aqui estamos agora."_ Gabriele simplesmente sorriu, como se ela estivesse explicado tudo.

A resposta irritou Hermione. Isso não explicava nada. A resposta branda e o sorriso aberto da loira começaram a deixar a inglesa ainda mais nervosa. Por acaso ela era estúpida? Talvez a francesa achasse que ela fosse a estupida... Naquele momento a morena decidiu que não gostava da Sra. Potter.

"_Poderia ser, por favor, um pouco mais específica? A última vez que vi Harry estávamos em Hogwarts, no quinto ano, acha que poderia começar daí?"_ Controlando-se para não parecer agressiva Hermione bebe um gole do seu suco, olhando a irritante loira por cima do copo.

De maneira lenta e deliberada, Gabriele parece pensativa. Ela ajeita o cabelo, que estava impecável antes, e passa um dedo pelo queixo, com se estivesse lembrando de algo. O gesto com a mão revela as unhas bem feitas e o grande anel de diamantes. A postura toda é encantadora. Hermione não podia estar mais enjoada.

"_Harry não gosta muito de falar de sua infância. Ele diz que foi muito infeliz na Inglaterra e que prefere esquecer que algum dia esteve lá."_ Enquanto fala, a loura balança a cabeça negativamente, como uma criança faria ao falar de algo que não a agrada.

Segurando o impulso de arrancar os olhos da loira com as unhas, a morena continua com sua voz ensaiada. _"Vamos, ele deve ter dito alguma coisa. Você é a esposa dele. Ele deve ter lhe confiado seus segredos. Afinal ele a ama, não ama?"_

Bingo! Gabriele sorri ao ouvir o comentário, ela baixa os olhos para o anel em seu dedo e seu sorriso alarga-se mais um pouco. _"Bom... Ele diz que ninguém na sua terra natal o queria lá. Que o próprio governo estava com uma campanha para desacreditá-lo. Para tornar a sua vida o mais difícil possível..."_

"_Umbridge." _Hermione, sussurra para si mesma.

"_Ele diz que foi nesse momento que ele descobriu a traição do Diretor. Ou a grande traição, como ele a chama. Então ele entrou em contato com o padrinho..."_

Não se contendo, Hermione interrompe. _"Grande traição? Como assim? Que tipo de traição? O que Dumbledore fez para traí-lo?"_

Gabriele parece um pouco contrariada, mas a expressão some quase instantâneamente. _"Isso ele não disse. E também não importa, importa? O que importa é que ele entrou em contato com o padrinho foragido e ambos saíram do país. Para __**nunca**__ mais voltar."_

A ênfase dada a palavra nunca deixou claro que a loira apoiava o marido totalmente nessa decisão. O que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele período era crítico para que a missão de Hermione tivesse êxito. O que havia sido tão terrível a ponto de forçar o Harry que a garota havia conhecido a abandonar tudo e partir para o desconhecido?

De qualquer forma, isso teria de ficar para depois. Não adiantava forçar o assunto agora, Gabriele ou não sabia, o que poderia encerrar a conversa abruptamente, ou não queria compartilhar a informação. Concluíndo que era necessário entender como o seu Harry, o que estudava em Hogwarts, se transformou nessa outra pessoa, fez com que Hermione retornasse ao seu interrogatório. _"E depois, o que aconteceu?"_

"_Bom, ele foi para a França!"_ Os olhos da loira se encheram de um brilho orgulhoso. _"Não, não foi nesse momento que nós nos encontramos. Eu tinha nove anos na época. Nem saberia o que fazer com um príncipe de olhos verdes."_ Gabriele riu da própria piada. Um riso discreto e cristalino, mostrando os dentes muito brancos e perfeitos, a postura de uma perfeita dama. Graciosa e encantadora. Hermione sentiu vontade de vomitar.

"_Ele foi para a França se esconder. Ele permaneceu lá com Sirius. Mas os dois eram procurados. A França era perigosa demais para eles naquele momento. Apenas alguns meses e eles seguiram adiante. Foram para a África."_ A loira conclui e serve-se de mais suco.

"_África? Só Africa? Nenhum país específico? Por que a África?"_ Confusa, Hermione começa a pensar no assunto. Sirius Black também havia desaparecido. Supostamente ele havia ido procurar Harry e nunca havia voltado. Mas se ele ajudou o afilhado a fugir então tudo se encaixa com mais facilidade.

"_Por que não? Harry e Sirius eram procurados em todos os países que pertencessem a Confederação Internacional de Feiticeiros. Eles não podiam ficar circulando pelas áreas mais civilizadas do mundo mágico ou seriam descobertos. Eles haviam aprendido francês nos meses que passaram em minha terra natal e falavam o seu inglês natural. Além disso a costa africana é perto o suficiente e existem muitas comunidades mágicas isolacionistas... Eles foram para lá." _A loira termina com um sorriso compreensivo e um gesto breve, como se a conclusão fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. A morena contudo tem a clara impressão de que a conclusão não havia sido feita pela loira em si, provavelmente isto havia sido explicada a ela anteriormente.

"_De qualquer forma, foi para lá que eles foram. Procurar refúgio entre aqueles que não querem ser encontrados é o mais sensato não?" _Gabriele sorri para a outra mulher de forma superior, é tão óbvio o que ela queria que Hermione tem que se controlar para não suspirar. De forma conciliatória, ela atende ao pedido não dito.

"_Mas não foi bem assim, não? As coisas não funcionaram como eles planejaram?" _A morena comenta, estimulando a outra.

"_Claro que não! Quando você pensa em África nos anos noventa, principalmente no norte e na parte central do continente, o que você lembra? Conflitos! Seja entre trouxas e trouxas, entre trouxas e bruxos, ou bruxos e bruxos a África estava fervilhando deles! Harry e Sirius foram se esconder no meio da maior guerra que havia! Podia ser mais irônico?"_ A loira ri com suavidade de seu próprio comentário.

Irônico, sim. Engraçado, não. Se não estivesse tão intrigada com a informação que havia recebido, provavelmente Hermione estaria ainda mais irritada com a estúpida loira a sua frente. Realmente a África dos anos noventa estava cheia de conflitos. Lutas pela liberdade e guerras entre tribos... O que faria Harry lá no meio. Como o **seu** Harry, o Harry que Hermione havia conhecido, iria se comportar no meio de tal situação?

A resposta era óbiva. Ele ia tentar ajudar. Ele ia tentar ajudar todos que pudesse. Ele ia ir de um conflito para o outro, como uma barata tonta, tentando ajudar o maior número de pessoas possível. E, a não ser que ela estivesse errada, de alguma forma o **seu** Harry se perdeu lá no meio. Meu Deus! Será que ele esteve em Ruanda? Ou talvez na Somália? Que tipo de horror ele havia presenciado?

"_Bom, Harry ficou lá por quinze anos. Ele tornou-se um guerrilheiro e um humanitário. Ele costuma dizer que Sirius e ele fizeram o máximo que podiam, mas ninguém pode mudar a natureza humana. Até que então Sirius morreu. Então ele abandonou a África e seus conflitos."_ A loira fala em tom solene e um tanto tristonho, parecendo pensativa enquanto olha para seu copo de suco.

Hermione olha incrédula para a outra mulher. Obviamente ela não entende nem um terço do que havia acontecido. Como Harry podia escolher alguém assim? O seu desprazer com a 'socialite' a sua frente não tinha como ficar maior, ela não conseguia mais suportá-la. Como tinha muito o que pensar, a inglesa preparou-se para ir embora, mas antes foi interrompida por sua anfitriã.

"_Bom, daí vem a melhor parte. Harry voltou a viajar pelo mundo. Ele foi para a América, para a Ásia e para a Oceânia. Ele foi a todos os cinco continentes e por fim voltou a França! Nós nos encontramos e nos apaixonamos! Você precisava ver o nosso casamento..."_

E Hermione deixou a loira falar. Ignorando o desprezo enorme pela francesa ela deixou os pensamentos voarem sobre o que havia sido dito. Ela mal ouviu a longa descrição da 'gloriosa cerimônia em Buenos Aires', sobre o vestido, ou a comida, sobre a lua de mel e as festas. Não estava interessada nessa parte. Nesse momento ela podia apenas ver Harry, o **seu** Harry, sendo decepcionado com as pessoas dia após dia e depois com a morte daquele que era seu único vínculo com uma vida melhor.

Após uma hora de interminável falação, por parte de Gabriele, sobre como sua vida com Harry era maravilhosa. Hermione parte para seu hotel. Tendo em vista a esposa que ele escolhera para si, Harry estava mudado além de qualquer salvação. Ela precisaria tomar medidas drásticas para obter ajuda para sua nação. Pois se a profecia estivesse certa, apenas Harry Potter poderia derrotar Voldemort.

Muita gente dependia dela. Agora que ela havia encontrado o profetizado, não voltaria a Europa sem ele.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

De uma das janelas da mansão, olhos verdes acompanham a inglesa ir embora. Harry Potter está imóvel e continua assim mesmo quando sua esposa para ao seu lado para olhar a visitante ir embora.

"_Então, como que eu fui?"_ A voz suave sussurra para o homem ao lado atraindo a atenção.

"_Perfeita. Absolutamente perfeita. Eu tive vontade de descer e bater em você em alguns momentos."_ E o homem vira-se para a loira e sorri.

Divertida e com um sorriso sapeca a loira beija os labios do marido rapidamente, mas com muita afeição. _"Eu sou francesa querido. Todas nós somos assim bem lá no fundo..."_

"_Não a minha Gabi..."_ E havia sinceridade e uma grande devoção no olhar que ele a lançou, de forma que o sorriso maroto desapareceu do rosto angelical da mulher, sendo substituído por uma devoção igual em resposta.

Após aconchegar-se nos braços do marido e observar enquanto a inglesa ia embora no taxi, Gabriele pergunta num fio de voz. _"Acha que ela vai nos deixar em paz?"_

"_E ela tem outra alternativa? Depois de hoje duvido que ela acredite em seu coração que pode me convencer a voltar, e como você sabe, tomei medidas para que nunca mais eu volte para aquela ilha maldita."_ Harry responde em tom de desabafo, acreditando nas próprias palavras.

Ele realmente achava que tinha tudo coberto. Nem mesmo Hermione Granger poderia ultrapassar as poderosas proteções que ele havia eregido ao seu redor. A Inglaterra era para ele um local proibido. Ele jamais voltaria lá. Nunca.

Mas Hermione não sabia disso. E, se soubesse, não se importaria. Ela tinha uma nação a salvar.


End file.
